vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellboy
Who is Spellboy? Spellboy or 'Spelly' is a man of many different roleplaying characters. Chances are that if you meet him in-game and turn away for a while he will be portraying another character once you turn back. He appears to have a preference for Doctors and Mad Scientist stereotypes and have portrayed at least 3 fitting that description in the past. Spellboy joined The Gator RP group sometime for the first time in July 2018 through AJLiddell. Out-of-character they have been friends for many years. Notable characters OG Spellboy His initial character when introduced to the RP was a short version of Cu Chulainn from the game Smite. When angered or fighting in the battle arena he usually turns into the beefier version of Cu Chulainn. Hitman/Chef Spelly "Hitman" or just 'Chef' worked as a Chef at The Golden Gator serving food to it's patrons. He went through a confusing recruitment phase with Roflgator, the proprietor before being hired. Officer Block He's an officer working at the Bricktown Police Department. He caught and arrested S0ra red-handed after he had robbed another newly recruited officer. Spellboi64 Spellboi64 is an old computer inhabiting an Artificial Intelligence. It has a superiority complex but acts inept in most situations. The Alleyway Block Doc He's a member of The Bricktown Blocks gang and runs an illegal hospital in an alleyway that provides questionable treatment, drugs and and second hand injections. Living in the darker corners of Bricktown he succumbed to the contaminated water in the city and had his skin change color into green. in armor executing Dr Spelly]] Dr Spelly A wheelchair bound physician working under Hydrand at the Bricktown Hospital. He treated many injuries during his time - many of them caused by the corrupt administration itself. He was eventually shot to death in the hospital lobby by Morocco. Dr Wily Dr. Wily is a Mad Doctor type figure. He sewed back Moroccos hand after a terribly injury - he also constructed and fitted his other robotic arm. He seemingly revived the dead Mute Max as a zombie on Nov 10th 2018 who later returned to The Golden Gator on Dec 14th. He offered no explanations to his revival but Arcadum offered diagnosis and "healing". The Questgiver Also known as the Night Elf Quest Giver. He is a low level starter-zone questing NPC with a big question mark over his head. He remains at his post at the bar entrance offering Fetch quests or similar to brave adventurers. It is possible that he's the legendary Ilthalaine. Most quests are something along the line of kill X'' amount of enemies, retrieve ''Y amounts of item Z. Typically something like "20 bear asses" like many other of World of Warcraft quest givers. Sometimes the quests appear to be of a more fun variety. For example on Mar 21st Kibby claims that he got a quest to watch the pole dancers on stage, he did not get a duration however. Recent history Recently at the end of Nov 2018 he's adopted an 'anime boy' persona who also works as a doctor. He carries a medical bag at his hip with him at all times. On Jan 20th, 2019 he was hired by S0ra to work at The Golden Gator. He replaced Mute Max who resigned to work at 8est instead. On Feb 4th he was shrunk into a miniature person but tried to perform his job at the bar as well as possible. He got one of his eyes "scooped" out by a crazy person named George wielding a spoon as his weapon. After the unfortunate event he's left maimed and only has one eye remaining. .|thumb|200px]] He went on another date with OlyPearlGirl on Feb 6th, 2019 and was wing-manned by both Meech and Roflgator. Klaatu tried to "cuck" him by accusing him of going after lolis but he dropped the charged after he proved his innocence. Following them getting serious he's attempted to get his then girlfriend hired as an assistant at the bar but Roflgator denied him. He challenged and fought in the arena against Morph on Feb 17th, 2019. This was after he accused him of punching his girlfriend and disrespecting him. His coach Meech tried to pep him and prepare him as well as possible. This was his chance to get revenge but unfortunately he ended up loosing the battle. To his detriment Morphs reward was to be in charge of the bar for the whole week - free to boss him around. He assisted with and invested in Bearlys Soda Pop entrepreneurship that eventually lead to a conflict in Bricktown. Trivia *Some person named Hundera once claimed that he was Spellboys apprentice without him knowing. *The short stature of his original Cu Chulainn avatar was a mistake when creating the model and made him the victim of much teasing. *He is often teased for 'stealing' other peoples characters by assuming their avatars randomly when roleplaying. However he claims that his choice of avatars is purely coincidental. *When asked who his main-character is he's said that he really doesn't have one. *He's usually called "Spellsoy" by his friend AJLiddell as per the term 'soy boy' i.e. someone who lacks masculine qualities. *One of Roflgators close friends Meech tends to get stabbed a often and since he's the only one with medical expertise he's often in charge of having to patch him up again. *He had an ongoing rivalry with his co-worker Morph. *Proudly likes "giant women". *"Spellgirl" is a non-existing character that many try to push Spellboy to portray but he has never done so, and refuses to do so. **That have not stopped people from immortalizing "her" in fan-art drawings though. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/spellboi Twitch and Video Clips *Spellboy64 part 1 part 2 *Another one? *Roasted by Roflgator *Birthday boy service by MeowKat *Who is this? *Fighting Morph in the Battle Arena part 1 part 2 *Rob 'helping' Spellboy on his date *Spellboy and Uzu moment immortalized *Warm congratulations for Spellboy on his birthday Gallery Alt character gallery Rofl 21st 9 Spelly the Chef serves a poor salad.jpg|Chef 'Hitman' Spelly serving a tomato sallad Rofl 21st 18 Chef Spelly serving Miss Minerva and AJLiddell.jpg|Serving Miss Minerva and AJLiddell Rofl Aug 22nd 9 Dmitri Kotiri ,Chef Spelly and S0ra.jpg|Serving Dmitri Kotiri and S0ra Rofl Aug 28th 2 WiFi Kyana and Spelly.jpg|Hitman spelly "under cover" Roflgator Aug 5th Spellboy.jpg|An unknown character portrayed by Spellboy in The Wasted Time Rofl Sept 3rd Spelly and Morocco.jpg|Stormtrooper Spelly and Morocco Rofl Sept 23rd Spellboy Kermit Kylo.jpg|As Kermit Kylo Ren Rofl Sept 23rd Spellboy Kermit Kylo 2.jpg|Watch out! Rofl Sept 28th 4 Detective Ricky (CoffeeBean) Officer Francis (Spellboy).jpg|Officer Francis together with a detective (Portrayed by CoffeeBean) Rofl Oct 2nd 1 MyDudeGideon trap and Spellboy computer.jpg|Spellboi64 being shut down by SaberAlter Rolf Oct 7th 22 Block Police Spellboy and Shrimp.jpg|Police Block together with Shrimp Rolf Oct 7th 24 Block Police Ravetube and Spellboy.jpg|Immigrant Block and officer block. Rolf Oct 7th 27 S0ra busted by Spellboy.jpg|S0ra caught red-handed robbing someone Rolf Oct 7th 28 S0ra busted by Spellboy.jpg|Police Block arresting S0ra Rofl Oct 28th 17 Spellboy.jpg|Spellboy portraying Mr Caine Rofl Nov 5th 3 Hospital Doctor Ectreloot Doc Spellboy.jpg|Dr Spelly with Dr Ectreloot Rolf Nov 7th 7 Spellboy dr Wily hes got chopsticks.jpg|Dr Wily Rofl Nov 10th 9 Zombie Max and the mad doc Wyley (Spellboy).jpg|Dr Wily revived Zombie Mute Max (non canon) Rofl Mar 5th 30 Best Buy repairman (Spellboy).jpg|Portraying the Best Buy repairman Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 9 Wannabe deputy duel (Spellboy).jpg|Portraying the "wannabe deputy" - duelling Sheriff Gator in Western RP. Rofl April 5th 6 Bakachan (Spellboy) and Wimchimp.jpg|Portraying "Bakachan" the apprentice of a knight (Wimchimp) Rofl April 5th 7 Bakachan (Spellboy) tried to rob Truu.jpg|"Bakachan" attempts to rob Truu Rofl April 7th 14 Spellboy alt char.jpg|A visitor to The Galactic Gator Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 21 Questgiver (Spellboy).jpg|The Questgiver Ilthalaine offers quests to the visitors of the bar. Rofl 2019 April 26th 6 Wooks new desk and best buy fixer (Spellboy).jpg|Best buy repairman takes a look at Wooks computer. Rofl 2019 April 26th 12 Elon Musk (Spellboy).jpg|Portraying Elon Musk Rofl 2019 April 26th 14 Elon musk (Spellboy) and Slime Girl (KasumiXKitty).jpg|Portraying Elon Musk and interacting with Slime Girl Rofl 2019 April 29th 9 Zager and Knight (Spellboy).jpg|A knight (Spellboy) fighting Zager. Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 11 Spellboy waiting, Max serving.jpg|Portraying a character in the series The Dark Chronicles of Bricktown Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 21 Taz-dingo (Spellboy).jpg|Taz-dingo Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 23 Taz-dingo (Spellboy).jpg|Taz-dingo Spellboy gallery Roflgator July 29th 4 Spellboy.jpg|OG Spellboy Roflgator July 29th Big Spellboy.jpg|Beefy OG Spellboy in The Battle Arena Roflgator Aug 2nd 22 Spellboy and Valco.jpg|Beefy OG spellboy and NotValco Roflgator Aug 8th The Golden Gator Foreigner, NotMishtal, Jor, Gumdropbutton Spellboy and Hydrand.jpg Rofl Nov 17th 1 Morocco and Spellboy.jpg|With Morocco out-of-character Rofl Nov 21st 24 Spellboy roasted.jpg|Hiding behind a guitar amp while being roasted on his special day. Rofl Nov 21st 36 Spellboy and Meyuu.jpg|Spellboy and Meyuu Rofl Nov 20th 25 Dr Spellboy.jpg|Doctor Spellboy offering vaccinations - It's flu season, don't forget to get your shot to support herd immunity! Rofl_Nov_27th_31_Spellboy_treating_Java.jpg|Spellboy offering emergency first aid to Java after she was beaten by Hydrand Rofl Feb 4th 35 Olypearlgirl1, Shrunk Spellboy and Murhan.jpg|The shrunken spellboy with OlyPearlGirl and Murhan. Rofl Feb 5th 17 SciFri vs Spellboy.jpg|Arguing with SciFri. Rofl Feb 5th 34 Scooped Spellboy.jpg|He got "scooped" by George... Rofl Feb 6th 26 Spellboy and OlyPearlGirl1.jpg|With OlyPearlGirl. Rofl Feb 6th 36 OlyPearlGirl1 and Spellboy.jpg|On a date with OlyPearlGirl. Rofl Feb 6th 38 Spellboy serving.jpg|Serving the patrons at The Golden Gator. Rofl Feb 8th 7 Spellboy and OlyPearlGirl1.jpg|With OlyPearlGirl. Rofl Feb 8th 17 Bearly and Spellboy presentation.jpg|Together with Bearly presenting his Soda Pop business plan to Roflgator. Rofl Feb 10th 6 Spellboy beating disguised Java.jpg|Beating the disguised Java. Rofl Feb 17th 17 Spellboy Norii Meech Vincent and Morph.jpg|Arguing with Morph at the bar. Rofl Feb 17th 23 Spellboys coach Meech.jpg|Getting coached by Meech. Rofl Feb 17th 25 Wimchimp, Spellboy and coach Meech.jpg|Spellboy getting ready for the fight with his coach Meech. Rofl Feb 17th 28 Morph and Spellboy fight.jpg|Fighting Morph in the Battle Arena Rofl Feb 17th 29 Morph vs Spellboy.jpg|A fierce kick. Rofl Feb 17th 30 Morph vs Spellboy.jpg|No 'girly' slaps allowed. Rofl 2019 April 29th 10 Beefy Spellboy.jpg|Beefy Spellboy Rofl 2019 April 29th 11 Beefy Spellboy.jpg|Beefy Spellboy has some kind of tattoo on his back. Rofl 2019 May 6th 5 Radiation suit guys (Mute Max, Spellboy and) .jpg|Participating in The Galactic Gator "Space" themed RP wearing a radiation suit Rofl May 21st 2019 26 Beefy Spellboy.jpg|Beefy Spelly Rofl June 18th 2019 11 Spellboys hat.jpg|Wearing a hat Artwork gallery Spellboy - Artwork by Meyuu (PB) frospellboy.png|Spellboy artwork drawn by Meyuu SpellGirl (Spellboy) drawing by Bekomon.jpg|"Spellgirl" drawing by BekoMon SGBT Spellboy Got big tiddies fan-art by UzuriMia.png|SGBT "Spellgirl got big tiddies" drawing by UzuriMia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:People